


The Bitty Blog and Other Miscellaneous Shorts

by Misheru08



Series: The Undertale Multiverse Simulation Adventures [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Ask Error Bitty and Reader, Bitty Blog, Blogging, Multi, Shorts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misheru08/pseuds/Misheru08
Summary: This is a side story to my fic Undertale Multiverse Simulation. It will contain all extras that didn't make the cut in the story like the Bitty Blog and Ask Error Bitty and Reader.Note this is a working title, and updates may be sporadic.
Series: The Undertale Multiverse Simulation Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200536
Kudos: 2





	1. Bitty Blog 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first blog post for the bitty blog. I’m not sure where this would have happen in the main story, but it's still a cute bonding moment. Feel free to leave a request for these blog moments in the comments.

After a gaming session of UMVSim, you slip off your headset and check the screen capture video you recorded while working at A Bitty of Your Time. Seeing that the video was successfully captured, you pull up Tumblr and upload this on your blog in parts as necessary. You sit back and hit play.

**Blog 1: Hanging out with Bitty Frisk and Bitty Me**

You sit in the bitty human room. The human-like bitties want you to play with them today. Your tiny double and an even shorter Frisk bitty walk up to you.

“Hi, big me, ” Your small clone says as they walk up to you. 

They gently lead a young Frisk bitty by the hand. It seems little you has taken the older sibling role for young bitty Frisk. Frisk waves at you.

“Hi, do the two of you need anything?” You ask the humanoid bitties.

“Can we hang out?” Your chibi self asks.

“Sure, do the two of you want knitting lessons? I’m sure if we ask an Error, he would be happy to assist us,” You tell your mini-me and bitty Frisk.

They cheer. You pluck them up and carry them to the Inks and Errors shared room.

That Error, the one that occasionally rides in the hood of Mishi’s jacket, appears near the door to the Error enclosure. You open the enclosure and let that Error out. He grumbles and walks to your group.

“Hey, Error, these two want to learn to knit. Are you willing to assist me in teaching them?” You ask.

“Whatever, Anomaly,” Error replies. He uses his magic stings to pull himself onto your shoulder.

You find some knitting supplies for bitties and you with Mishi’s help. All that you claim a visitor’s room with some beanbag chairs.

Error and you explain the basics of knitting. How to tie a slip knot. How to cast off your knitting. Everything a beginner needs to know besides how to end the project.

You demonstrate with a soft seafoam colored yarn. Error materializes his knitting needles and uses his magic strings as yarn.

After some more demonstrating and some corrective help later, Mini you and Frisk are trying to make a simple scarf. 

You swapped your knitting needles for a crochet hook and a knitting loom. You want to make a cat-eared beanie.

Error seems to be making a doll, or maybe it’s a puppet? You can’t tell yet.

The group of you knit in silence focused on your textile projects. The silence is only broken in bitty you or Frisk need help correcting a mistake they made, or you muttering under your breath when you clumsily drop a stitch too soon. Yeah, you aren’t a knitting expert, but you do have some experience.

Several hours pass this way with the four of you working on your projects. At some point, you had pulled out your phone to play some music to fill the void of sound. You and Error finish your crafts. Error made a doll of you. He shoves it at you. You pick up the doll and thank Error. The doll gets put in your inventory. Frisk and Mini you have bitty sized scarfs mostly finished. You take them and add some tassels to the ends of them. They wrap themselves in the small scarves.

“Everyone’s projects turned out cute, ” You comment. You have the cat ear beanie on your head.

“Yeah! These scarves are super fluffy. Thanks, Error, Bigger Me, for teaching Frisk and me how to knit. Frisk nods in agreement.

“No problem, anyway we missed lunch, so how about food?” You ask the three bitties.

They make various sounds of agreement. You walk into the kitchen and prepare some burgers for everyone topped as the bitties requested. Your little group munches on the burgers and some cupcakes you make earlier. Frisk and Error snatch up the chocolate cupcakes. Your bitty self grabs a classic vanilla-flavored one, and you grab a butterscotch cupcake. It reminds you of the Toriels in the multiverse.


	2. Ask Error Bitty and Reader 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This take place during chapter 7 during that glossed over section when Reader and Bitty Error stand in the hallway waiting for Mishi to return with paperwork.
> 
> This is a reposted chapter moved from my original story to here by popular demand. I may change this chapter later to make Reader more of a character then a “blank” for these Q&A scenes.

Error hops out of her good before Mishi leaves to get the fostering paperwork.

“The voices have some questions for us. You can answer them with me while we wait for that abomination to come back, ” Error tells you.

_“Hey Error bitty, we’re a new set of voices! Reader may or may not be able to hear us, idk how that works yet!”_

“Great, more voices to fill the void. Yeah, they can’t hear you yet, ” Error responds to the first new voice.

_“How‘s your day, Error?”_

“My day had been uneventful, so it's fine, ” Error answers.

You watch Error chat with the voices. It's kind of cute.

_”has a ink bitty ever made you cry, or make you fear for your life?”_

“No, because all the Inks except for the one that abomination carries are safely on the other side of the acrylic magic proof partition. So I can actively ignore them if I wanted. Not that those glitches make it easy. They are so damn annoying, ” Error rants.

_“Have you taken a liking to any specific bitties? And what are your views on them?”_

“I prefer to be left alone, although I suppose the Baby Blue bitties aren't that bad. Sometimes I snatch that annoying one, who likes to keep his lil bro bitty nearby, away. It's fun to watch him squirm. But most others are just another anomaly taking up space in this place, ” Error says.

_“Who do you like to hang out with in the shop?”_

“That abomination is tolerable. She doesn't touch me more than necessary and lets me hide in her jacket. As I mentioned a minute ago, bittynapping Baby Blues are fun too,” Error explains.

_”what do you like to knit the most?”_

“I knit a lot of scarves. Sometimes I make dolls or other small trinkets. I believe some humans call this activity amigurumi, ”Error says

_“what do you think of the reader? are they cute , or scary?”_

_“I would like to ask what your opinions on each other are so far, because you will be interacting with each other in the future it seems?”_

“I don't really know that anomaly very well, but I suppose they are cute in the same way a person finds a puppy or us bitties considered cute, ”Error answers. Then he turns to you he explains, “The voices want to know what your opinion of me is because we will be interacting with each other in the future,”

“Oh? Hmm... Wait, did you refer to me as an anomaly?” you ask.

“Yes, ” Error bitty responds.

“Well, you aren’t exactly wrong. So to answer the question, Error bitty is adorable, but I haven't spent enough time to know him as his own being rather than a concept, you know? I would love to befriend him eventually, ” You answer honestly.

_“what are your favorite foods?”_

“The voices want to know what our favorite foods are.”Error tells you.

“Hmm... I like sweet and savory foods, but I’m not super fond of bitter things, ” You answer.

“Chocolate, ” Error bitty says.

_“what do like to do at home , or when you are alone?”_

“They want to know what we do at home or alone, ” Error bitty tells me.

“I like reading, playing video games, or listening to music when I’m home. Sometimes I’m in a creative mood, so I do some arts and craft stuff, ” you reply.

“I knit or just sit and enjoy the silence. Some times that abomination lets me go outside to stargaze, ” Error admits

_“what's your greatest dream, or goal?”_

“The voices want to know what is our greatest dream or goal, ” he tells you.

“Hmm... I have lots of goals, so I can't really say what my greatest goal or dream is. Maybe to travel the world one day? Explore other cultures, and experience new things?” You say as you think about the question.

“To leave this place. Maybe find a nice place to see the stars better, ” Error answers without thinking too hard on it.

_“how much money / currency do you have at this moment?”_

“They want to know how much money you have right now, ” Error relays the message.

“Hmm... well, I have that 100g from that quest. Let's see, ” you pull your wallet out from the inventory, “looks like three hundred dollars and 100 g on my person. I’m not sure if I have anything hidden away in a savings account here. I should probably check at the bank later, ” you say and toss your wallet back into your inventory. No one can physically steal it from you when it's tucked in your inventory.

_“how do you feel on rescues?”_

“They want to know how you feel about rescues, ” Error “translates” for you.

“Rescues? I feel empathy for them. They don't deserve the hardships they suffered. I would like to try to help them if I can, but realistically speaking, you can’t help everyone, ” You say.

_“Have you taken a liking to any specific bitties? And what are your views on them?”_

Error repeated the question to you.

“I think the Star Sans bitties are precious, and Dream’s brother Nightmare seems like a sweetheart. The lamias are cool. I like carrying them around like a living scarf you can banter with. The humanoid bitties are like having a somewhat self-reliant child, but they stay tiny their whole lives, ” You say.

_“what do you plan to do if you adopt more bitties?”_

Error says the question out loud for you.

“It depends on how many more bitties. I may have to reach out to my friend for an update to expand my apartment to have more room for the bitties. Now that I think about it, I should probably bitty proof the house, ” you think out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking more questions for Error Bitty and Reader.


End file.
